


Proposal

by Keelynoelle



Category: Undertale
Genre: Big Brother Sans, Swearing, gaster offers him a job, just kidding, sans running from the law, struggles to make it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keelynoelle/pseuds/Keelynoelle
Summary: Gaster gets pulled into a situation with an unknown skeleton saying he worked as his assistant.





	

Gaster was having a perfectly peaceful day off. He woke up feeling refreshed and energized which was rare for him. Then he left his home to pick up some coffee and eat an exquisite pastry from a local bakery. He was enjoying a lovely stroll through New Home when he was suddenly yanked into an alleyway and face to face with a skeleton monster.

“Hey, buddy, great to meet you. Listen, do me a real solid and just play along, alright?” They asked and Gaster stared.

“What?” Gaster asked dumbly. Now, Gaster was as polite as any monster. Gaster would offer a hand to any monster in need and do it without expecting a reward. Despite the situation sounding extremely shady and being literally dragged into it, the monster still didn't reject it right away. As footsteps approached and Gaster tensed, he rethought his choices very quickly. However, the skeleton before him looked panicked and nudging a toddler behind him Gaster's thoughts of fleeing left him. Gaster stared at the two and his soul felt heavy.

“Please.” The skeleton all but begged, pupils small and desperate. How could he say no?

Given no time to reply, the skeleton released the monster and Gaster stumbled back, bumping into two figures that appeared in the alleyway. They ignored him completed, eyes locked onto the skeleton who appeared fine and not at all panicked.

“Sans,” One monster panted and the skeleton grinned.

“Oh, it was you guys! Heh, I'm sorry about running. Two guys just chase after me and well, what do you expect me to do?” Sans laughed and the two monster glared finding nothing amusing with the situation.

“Enough stalling Sans, we gave you a week. Where is your proof?” A cat monster snapped and Sans held up his free hand, shoving the child even further behind him.

“I was getting it, Larm! Give a guy some time,” Sans said hoping to pacify their rage.

“You had a month!” Larm barked and the toddler flinched.

“It ain't easy to come by, but I got one!” Sans emphasized the part near the end but neither looked pleased. Larm crossed his arms, tail flicking as the other just stood. Gaster wasn't much better, watching and unsure how he could help.

“Proof. We will not fall for your word again.” Larm said in a stern tone Sans sweat but still grinned. Sans' pupils flickered up to Gaster and the skeleton monster tensed.

“He's your proof, big guy. He's my boss.” Sans motioned to Gaster who glanced between the group in confusion. Boss? Sans needed him to lie about employment? Gaster would consider this easy had he known at least anything about the monster other than his name. The two monsters looked Gaster over before staring unamused at Sans.

“Enough games.” Larm spat, looking to his friend beside him who stared intently at the child. “Your time is up, give us-”

“Woah! Woah! Woah!” Sans shouted backing up, the skeleton behind him whimpering and clinging to him. “Come on, you don't even believe me? That's not fair! I got your proof just like you asked! What the hell?” Sans' pupils were small and panicked, darting between the two who advanced forward.

“You are trying to tell us you, with your history, got hired by this monster.” Larm pointed to Gaster and Sans nodded.

“Yeah!”

“Are you even aware of who this man is?” A drop of sweat trailed down Sans' skull.

“Yeah, my boss.” He said matter of factly and Gaster wanted to roll his eyes. Larm scowled and looked at his monster companion.

“Jul, grab the kid.” Jul stepped forward and Sans took three steps back about ready to run the child hidden behind him completely.

“Hey! That ain't right!” Sans shouted glaring harshly at the woman who threatened him. “You ain't even gonna give me a chance?”

“You've had several!” Larm retorted and Gaster finally decided to intervene. He knew nothing about Sans and Sans in return most likely knew nothing about Gaster. But Gaster would be damned if he stood by and didn't at least try to lie to help the skeleton out.

“Um, excuse me?” Gaster called gathering their attention. Larm looked tired and offer Gaster an apologetic look.

“I'm sorry Dr. Gaster, you don't have to be involved with this. I'm sorry if he bothered you at all.” He said sincerely and Gaster looked over Sans and the child and straightened up.

“You are the one that is bothering me, sir,” Gaster announced. “I don't know what this is about but I do not appreciate you threatening my assistant.” Jul and Larm's eyebrows shot up.

“Assistant?” Larm repeated with a bewildered expression. Gaster used his towering frame to his advantage, standing tall and proper hoping his regal appearance would help make his lie more believable.

“Yes. Assistant. As in, someone who assists me in my daily tasks.” Gaster said and the two monster looked absolutely befuddled. Sans too looked shocked, jaw dropped.

“That monster right there is your assistant?” Larm pointed to Sans and Gaster nodded.

“Yes, Sans is my assistant.”

“Are you sure?”

“Would you like it in blood, sir? I hired him three days ago.”

“Four,” Sans coughed.

“Four days, I'm sorry, I forgot he worked the day he was interviewed. I was in dire need of help.” Gaster played off and the two monster shared a look. The doctor resisted the urge to fidget.

“And this is a paying position?” Larm asked.

“Yes, of course.”

“For security reasons, I need to ask what the amount he will be earning is?” Gaster glanced back at Sans then to the toddler.

“The exact number is confidential but it is over 700 gold every two weeks. Bonuses are given for work he has helped me with or contributed to.” Sans jaw dropped further at the number. It wasn't even a real deal and the thought had him blown away. Larm and Jul glanced at one another for a long minute before they stepped away from Sans.

“I apologize for the mistake,” Larm mumbled. Sans quickly composed himself, no longer as defensive as before.

“Yeah Larm, trust a guy's word for once before you go trying to steal children!” Sans snapped and Larm glared.

“You aren't out of the woods yet! If Papyrus isn't enrolled in school by the end of the month, you will lose custody. We will be checking up on him as well. Unannounced.” Larm warned but Sans did not seem scared.

“Good! Come over so you can see how great I'm living! I can rub my gold in your face! I know 700 is more than what you make!” Sans sneered and Larm scoffed and walked off with Jul. Sans waited for them to disappear before he grinned and laughed. He smiled down at the child who looked back up at him with concern. “Evaded again, Paps! I ain't letting no one get you.” Sans told him letting out a sigh of relief before he faced Gaster. “Hey pal, thanks for that, really. They've just been hounding me for months now. You bought me a week so thanks.” Sans said with a smile.

“What exactly did you do?” Gaster wondered and Sans just shrugged.

“Nothing really. They are just, well, they're trying to take my brother. I'm 'not a suitable guardian' since I got no job. We ain't got no parents and there is no way in hell I'm letting him go. I don't know if you've seen foster homes are here but they ain't good.” Sans grumbled and Gaster frowned.

“They said they'd check up.” He reminded the skeleton but Sans continued to not be threatened by the monster's words.

“Yeah but I'll be out of town by then,” Sans replied with a wink. Gaster just stared a choice appearing before him. How could he help Sans? Clearly, the monster thought he was craftier than he truly was. Considering without Gaster he'd be in a tight pickle, he needed help. From what he said as well he had no backup plan and was winging it as he went. So how could Gaster aid him? Offering money wasn't a long term solution. He could offer to help them for the day but that did little for the two in the future. Sans needed a job, income, a place to raise his brother. Gaster couldn't offer one of those, but he could certainly take a big chance and offer two of the three. It was risky, stupid, and overall a bad idea but knowing the fate that awaited the two Gaster would forever regret not turning his lie into a fact.

“My assistant can't leave town,” Gaster said and Sans glanced up at him confused but let out a small laugh.

“Great lie, pal. Thanks for it.”

“Who said it was a lie?” Gaster asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Because it is,” Sans stated with his smile gone. “You never hired me. I just met you.”

“Well, what if I did hire you?” Gaster pressed and Sans let out a heavy sigh.

“Buddy, I'm not sure what your profession is, but anyone called a doctor and has an assistant ain't ever gonna hire me,” Sans admitted, shoving his free hand into his pocket the other holding his sibling's hand.

“Why not?”

“Because I don't even have a diploma! I can't get a job working at fast food let alone some doctor's office.” Sans exclaimed and Gaster folded his hands together. Okay so he wasn't an ideal pick but that didn't mean this was completely hopeless. Everyone had promise and so long as Sans didn't blow anything up Gaster saw no reason to not hire him. Sans could learn on the job, study with Gaster, maybe actually becoming interested in the work he did. And if not, when he was back on his feet he could leave. Gaster had plenty of errands and busywork for him! Plenty of notes to take, papers to file, coffee pots to fill. Sans didn't need a degree to be his assistant. All he needed was to show up.

“Does the position interest you?” Gaster asked and Sans seemed almost bothered.

“What?” He asked in an off tone.

“Does the assistant job interest you?” The doctor repeated.

“Any job interests me,” Sans admitted in a bitter tone.

“So would you decline it if I offered?”

“Are you fucking with me or something?” Sans blurted glancing around the area.

“No,” Gaster said, hurt Sans would accuse him of such a thing.

“You just gonna offer me a job? Some guy you met ten minutes ago running from social services? Some guy without a high school education? To be your assistant?” Sans pressed and Gaster nodded.

“Yes.” Gaster smiled but Sans did not seem amused.

“You on something?” Sans accused and Gaster frowned.

“Why is this so hard for you to believe?” Sans looked at him as if he was insane.

“Because you-I-...You're fucking with me. You have to be. Is this a trap or something? Is Larm round?” Sans began searching around but Gaster stopped him.

“Sans, this isn't a trap. I'm not fucking with you either. This isn't anything but a job offer. I'm officially offering you the position of assistant.” The doctor clarified and Sans shook him off, hiding his brother behind him once more.

“It's a bad job then, isn't it? Your old assistant die or something? You testing shit? Where the hell do you even work?” Sans questioned skeptically.

“I'm the royal scientist,” Gaster answered and Sans gawked, his pupils fluctuating madly before he stepped back.

“What?! You are messing with me! What the fuck?! No! There-No!” Sans grabbed his brother's hand and stepped back looking almost ready to fight Gaster.

“You decline?” Gaster asked and Sans glared.

“I decline what? This fake job offer? Oh no, I accept it with open arms, Dr. Gaster! I'll help you solve the Underground's problem with my basic education levels. I'm sure nothing can go wrong with trusting me! I'm an expert at quantum physics and science! I'll start tomorrow as the royal scientist's assistant!” Sans said sarcastically and Gaster smirked.

“Why is this so hard for you to accept?” He wondered genuinely curious. Sans waved his hands around frantically struggling to find his words momentarily.

“Because I'm as dumb as a fucking rock! I don't know jack about science or anything. How the heck am I suppose to be your assistant when I never even finish chemistry?!” Sans shouted and Gaster folded hands together.

“Sans science isn't about brains or intelligence. It's about discovery. It doesn't matter who you are or your skill level, anyone can discover something. The wonderful part of science is how universal it is. There are so many ways to teach it and so many ways to absorb it. Your mind is different from mine. You can see things I can't. You can do things I can not. You can help me see things I may have overlooked. I won't trust you with experiments just yet or trust you to do calculations but that doesn't mean you can't assist me in other ways.” Sans' sockets widened and he stepped back, arm shoving his brother behind him.

“I don't know what you're getting at, but I will not _assist you in other ways._ I have dignity,” Sans snarled and Gaster was confused for a moment before a look of horror crossed his features.

“I don't mean-Gods, more like a secretary, Sans! I'm not asking for..that stuff! I meant to assist me with paperwork, filing, things like that! You don't need a degree to file a damn paper!” Sans relaxed but still looked skeptical.

“Why?”

“Oh my god, Sans.” Gaster groaned. He really didn't think the hardest part of this would be actually getting Sans to accept his damn offer!

“You like don't know me at all? Why are you doing this? That's a valid question!”

“I just explained why!”

“Yeah you ranted about discovery and science but why? Like, I've never done anything like this before.”

“And I have never had an assistant before. There is a first time for everything.”

“Yeah but like-”

“Sans.” Gasped sighed, pinching between his sockets. “I'm going to ask you a question. All I want from you in response is a yes or a no.” Gaster clarified. “Do you or do you not,” Gaster stressed each word, “want to be my assistant? A paying job, helping me, not sexually, in my lab maybe five or six times a week. A job anyone can do regardless of education. Filing papers, making coffee, jotting down notes for me, essentially my secretary. That job I just explained, do you want it or not?” Gaster locked eyes with Sans but the skeleton was fighting it.

“I-”

“Yes or no.”

“You-”

“Yes or not, Sans.”

“Why-”

“Yes or no!”

“Yes!” Sans snapped and Gaster smiled.

“Perfect, then you are hired.” Sans scowled.

“Wait!”

“Can you start tomorrow?”

“Gaster!” Sans shouted and the monster silence himself. Sans looked about ready to ask a million question but just gave up on half of them. He opened his mouth ready to shout or oppose but he sighed and clenched his free hand. “Where do you work?”

“The royal scientist lab,” Gaster answered not expecting the obvious question.

“Yeah, but where is that? I'm not exactly familiar with areas outside of New Home,” Sans muttered, rubbing his arm.

“Oh, well can you tell me your address? I can direct you.” Sans shuffled a bit, clicking his teeth together. The toddler glanced between them having yet to even utter a word or leave his brother's side.

“Um, why don't you just direct me from like somewhere else?” Sans suggested and Gaster cocked a brow bone.

“That's not vague.”

“Yeah well, my address is rather um...unreliable so...” Sans trailed off and the doctor tapped his forefingers together.

“Do you have an address?” He asked boldly and Sans smiled nervously.

“According to the government yes.”

“According to you?”

Sans huffed and ran a hand over his skull. “Look I got evicted this morning. It's not problem I got it covered just-”

“Okay,” Gaster said clapping his hands together. How did this situation get so complicated? Every step forward they took fifty back! Gaster just wanted to offer this monster a job and ended up more exhausted than he thought possible. He knew nothing about Sans but every new fact he learned was more complicated and troubling thank the next. No job, no home, most likely no money, no family, and the law on him! How did he make it this far?!

The doctor took in a deep breath and collected his thoughts before pointing his hands at the skeleton.

“Sans, I'm going to need you to do something for me okay?” He asked calmly and Sans watched him.

“Um, sure?”

“Great, from now until I say so just don't talk. Take you brother, hello, by the way, Papyrus.” Gaster waved and he got a shy wave back. “Carry him, walk with him, do whatever and the both of you just follow me.”

“Why?” Sans asked.

“I said don't talk.”

“I'm not gonna follow some stranger.” Gaster rolled his eyes.

“Fine, what we are going to do, in this exact order, is go to a pastry shop, buy you two breakfast, walk to my house after, and then we shall discuss this in more detail in my den where I shall serve tea and snacks. Does that sound okay with you?” Gaster waited for Sans to reply but he only looked more confused.

“I'm confused.”

“On what?”

“Everything?” Sans confessed and Gaster inhaled deeply.

“Why?”

“This just doesn't make sense. Any of it. I've been struggling to get a good job for a month, I got social services hunting me down threatening to take away my brother, no money, no family, no education. Yet out of the blue, the royal scientist comes and offers me a job?” Sans explained looking more upset than anything else.

“Technically you dragged me,” Gaster muttered.

“It doesn't make sense! It's a stupid proposal on your part! Nothing about this is logical and if I'm being honest is kinda shady. So I don't know what to think. I don't know how I'm supposed to be this assistant job or secretary. Whatever! I don't know why you are offering. I don't know why anything is--” Sans shut his eyes and held his breath. He was clearly overwhelmed and frustrated. His brother looked up at him, tugging on his sleeve and Sans looked down at him and tried to muster a smile. Sans patted his brother's head and released the breath he was holding before looking back at Gaster. “Look, is it a pity thing? An 'I'll do this until you are back on your feet' type of deal? If it is, to be honest, I'm fine with that. I just need to know if this is gonna last.” Sans said in such a sad tone Gaster almost wanted to hug him. Gaster continued to remind himself that he didn't even know Sans existed twenty minutes ago. Now he was offering him a job and Sans had every reason to act how he was. Gaster didn't know his history, his story, anything. A job a was nice and Sans clearly wanted it but there must be a reason he was so wary.

“This isn't out of pity and I'm not doing this as some random act of kindness. Kindness yes, but not random. I'm offering you this position and a choice. If you need time to think about it that's fine. But know I'm not just doing this for myself. I believe you have potential. I believe everyone does. And since I can offer you a chance to find that I want to. At the end of the day, it's you to take it and prove yourself. I'm not going to fire you or expect you to pay me back or leave once you got enough. I know this offer is random and sudden and I understand your hesitation and doubt. I would too if I was in your shoes. And despite there being little evidence at all to prove the genuine offer other than my word, it's sadly all I have. This offer is real. I want to hire you. I want to possibly even educate you to have you be better at this job. Maybe one day have you do more than just paperwork. In the end, the decision is up to you.” Gaster said and Sans watched him with such a torn expression. He glanced down at the ground then at his brother who only stared back up at him. The two shared an unreadable gaze and Sans clicked his teeth together.

“I'm gonna need an advance,” Sans said and Gaster perked up but tried not to let it show. 

“Of course, we can discuss that-”

“At your place, yeah.” Sans finished, reaching down and picking his brother up. Papyrus wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and nuzzled it. Sans seemed to relax at the notion. “You said something about a pastry shop?”

“Yes!” Gaster chirped.

“I ain't paying. I can't actually.”

“I'll buy don't worry!”

“I ain't gonna hold back,” Sans warned. “If you offer I will take advantage of it.” Sans tested and Gaster smiled.

“I wouldn't have it any other way,” Gaster said before Sans gave him an odd look.

“You're really strange, ya' know that?” He blurted and Gaster chuckled.

“So I've been told.” He gestured to the alley entrance. “Shall we then?” Gaster said and Sans glanced at the entrance thinking over everything one last time before he just shook his head and laughed.

“Yeah doc, sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shrug. This ain't gonna be anything but I just really needed to put something out. I have tons of unfinished works and ideas I am too damn lazy to do and so I forced myself to finish this and put it out. Not dead just extremely uninspired and lazy...So take this garbage eyyy.


End file.
